1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener. More particularly, the present invention relates to an add-in card fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers have become very important in our daily lives. Various add-in cards, such as network cards or sound cards, are plugged in the personal computer to enable internet access and generate better sound effect.
The add-in card is conventionally fixed in the computer case with a screw. However, such method requires a tool, such as a screwdriver, to install or remove the add-in card. Besides, oxidization of the screw always makes it difficult to uninstall the add-in card from the computer.